percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thalas jackson
Thalas Jackson G Chapter 1 : It was the start of the school year ever, me and my "friend" ''Baptis ( who was only technically my friend because he was the only one who talked to me) went skateboarding, In short it was the worst day ever, I know what you're thinking :that doesn't sound half bad, but believe me it was bad, first of all, I'm home schooled so it's usually me and my mom for math,science,history,algebra,radiophysics or whatever the hell she thinks I need to know (which is a lot), Then me and my dad have a few mile run at 11:30 or some urban climbing,parkour,swordsmanship,or hand-to hand combat So in a regular school everyone thinks i'm the teacher's pet. So after a long first day full of teasing, me and my friend were skateboarding when weird things started to happen. Chapter 2 : When I said weird things were happening, weird dosen't even come close. me and my friend Baptis were skateboarding, when suddenly out of the blue it felt like I was hit by a bowling ball. It took me a while to realise I was punched by my "friend" Baptis, that was also the only time I realised he had one eye and was suddenly much taller."my name means clean in ancient-greek" Baptis bellowed, I knew that but believe me he smells pretty funky, the giant let out a fearsome roar, but just at that moment my dad suddenly jumped down the half-pipe with a gleaming bronze sword and stabbed the cyclops, the smell of sulphur filled the air and the cyclops was gone. "Son," my dad said, "we need to have a talk," so me and my dad took the shortest route home, we were free-running rooftop to rooftop, he started filling me in on everything, as it turns out my grandparents were not dead but were actually immortal deities. as we climbed up the house's drain pipe and into a unlocked window, my dad told me to pack my things and said that I was going to a very special camp, sweet I thought Chapter 3: I started packing at about 7:00 P.M., I didn't pack much, some of the things I packed is my jacket, my swiss army knife, my hand wraps for martial arts, some clothes and my book on greek myths. At about 5:00 A.M. I woke up to get ready for the camp. Just before I left, my dad gave me several gold coins, "drachmas" I said recalling an ancient currency used by the ancient-greeks, He also gave me some sort of flashlight made of bronze, "when in doubt turn it on" he quickly said, with that my dad gave the cab driver a wad of cash and directions, I got into the cab and slept off most of the trip, upon waking up I found myself outside a sort of strawberry farm with a large dragon next to a golden sheep skin nailed to a tree, the dragon seemed friendly enough though, I walked past the large strawberry field to find lots of these different little houses, "Hello" said a friendly voice behind me, I turned around to find a man-horse behind me, a centaur, "follow me" the centaur said as went torwards a large house. Chapter 4: At the place called the big house I had the ''"pleasure"of meeting Mr. D," Are you sure he's the one?" the chubby man said, "yes I'm sure", Chiron replied, (as it turns out the centaur's name was chiron) "Then fine! give him a bed in cabin 3 or something, just leave me alone!" and with that Chiron brought me to a a building, it was low and wide, has I opened the door, I smelled the sea,. I glanced up at the wall to see a large horn held onto the wall using wire, not so differently from the way picture frames are. Chapter 5: I started my lessons with swordsmanship, the instructor asked me if I had any magical items, I thought he was joking when he suddenly took my "flashlight" and flicked it on, and as fast as he turned it on it turned into a gleaming bronze knife with a one and a-half foot long blade with a small gap to cut cord serrated blade,it looked like a large marine's knife,on the hilt was the word "lamia" or shark , "well", the instructor said, "lets go!" fighting wasn't so bad cause it felt kinda natural, but the instructor won, that night I had my first campfire, a lot of kids where there playing a bunch of old-fashioned or totally modern instruments, and everything was so cool,then suddenly a woman with bright red hair, who was about the same age as my dad came to the stage in the middle of an apollo kid's guitar solo, a thick green mist enveloped her and she spoke with a voice that didn't exactly fit in with her, "Find the horn of giving and thanks '' ''as a half of halves joins the ranks by northern lights and morning sun together the three must join as one to each return to their home lands and destroy the evil in the sifting sands" And suddenly the green mist was gone and so was she then Chiron called out,"Thalas Jackson! Currently you are the only quarter-blood here camp as Adrastos(sorry couldn't think of anybody else) is of on a quest! So choose your companions!" Then suddenly two people said at the same time, "I volunteer!" And two people stood up, one was a boy had dark blue eyes, jet black hair and pale skin, the other was a girl with blonde hair,glistening black eyes and a brown complexion, but it didn't look like she was tanned, it looked natural, "Ah... Cole Frost and Stephanie Amorsolo, Son of Boreas and daughter of Aurora, you have chosen to volunteer" Chiron said," Thalas do you accept?" "I accept" I replied not thinking of anything anymore ( which was a rarity) Chapter 6: We prepared things before we left on our quest to find the "cornucopia" a magic horn that will be overflowing with whatever you wish, for our quest I brought my jacket, combat boots, swiss knife,lamia,and a bunch of other things, after packing quest stuff I stopped by the heaphestus cabin for a few thing, I handed the head counselor, Daniel Magarac, some drachmas and he went to work, he replaced my swiss knife's blade with a celestial bronze one, he placed celestial bronze plates in the tip of my shoes and put metal studs into my hand wraps, I said thanks but before i could leave he grabbed me by the shirt and he said: "before you leave take this, a prophecy told me to give it to a son of a hero,that must be you,remember it's name is moira" while handing me a elaborately crafted celestial bronze bullet. Chapter 7 Stephanie: I woke up at 5:00 A.M. as usual, watched the sunrise(which i could see because we were the cabin farthest to the east and had a whole bunch of trees chopped, which the demeter kids disapproved) from behind the large glass window facing the east, after a while I left to go to my boyfriend in the hermes cabin, there he gave me a parting gift, his key which could unlock all doors, "be safe" he said as he kissed me, feeling a little lonely I took out my necklace'' feesee,'' it could turn into a shield when spun, a piece could be removed and it would turn into a spear but what I think is important is the prism set in the middle, when put into the light it would create a rainbow, think iris messages with broadband, I held it up and then brilliant colors flew through the air, I threw in a drachma and prayed:"Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me my mother aurora in Mount Olympus, New York, And it showed a beautiful woman with the same blonde hair as me, "Oh hello steph, what are you IM-ing me for, and I replied :"Gusto ko lang na magkaroon ng mabuting swerte" "well steph, you don't need luck, you've got skill and a nice boyfriend" she said "I know it's just that he's seemed a little distant recently, that Rick,"I replied " Bye mom" and I placed my necklace out of the light and the image faded. Chapter 8 Cole: I woke up as usual hair straight as ever (because it was in a buzz cut) , jacket on(because it reacted to climate and got thicker and thinner with each change in temperature)and my knife kpyo was in place,I was all packed and ready to go, I said my farewells and brought along some of my favorite ice cream because I knew there was a good chance I wouldn't come back, I was going to pray a bit to my dad Boreas, when suddenly Stephanie barged in and shouted: "Come on we don't have all day!" That's when I realized that with her it was going to be long one. Chapter 9 Thalas: On the bus to the Airport to visit Alaska, me and Cole grew pretty close, we were just talking back and forth about things like: "what school do you go to?" or "So your dad is the one who brings the northern lights" and "keep an eye on steph, I dont trust her" things, Steph on theother hand stared out the windows dreamily, by the time I got to the airport at around 12:00 M.N. all of us were tired, I mean I was 14 and all but I suddenly felt like I really needed to sleep, on the plane I slept so deeply that you could throw a brick at me and I would still be fast asleep. In my dream I heard a Thunderous voice speaking to me, "Think yourself lucky you are my daughter's grandson! If you dare anger me I will destroy you myself!" Chapter 10 Steph:I don't understand the guys at all, They think I'm going to stab them in the back or something but I guess I can't change their minds for now, right now my main priority sleep, because no matter how hard I try I couldn't get to sleep, so I held up feesee to the light, threw a drachma into the rainbow and said: "show me Ricky Smith" and as the rainbow tuned in like a T.V., what I saw shocked me, I saw our plane flying somewhere above canada, I also saw Rick with a large sword on his back, flying up to us wearing his winged converse, He kept flying until he was on the wing, at that point he gouged his blade into the wing and suddenly the plane was spiraling out of control, everything went silent good gods Rick, what have you done? Chapter 11Cole:I woke up with a start, the plane was destroyed and we were stranded, I couldn't believe we stopped so close to home, just as I froze everything through sheer rage, suddenly we were lifted up by a familiar cold breeze, "dad"? I asked "yes"? came a reply, I knew what was happening, we were being pushed along by my dad Boreas, the north wind. After several hours came to pass, during a time span where Thalas woke up, Steph started crying and after all this we made it to the Alaskan airport. "bye" I said quietly and my dad left as quick as ever, back to Quebec, Canada. At the airport we expected to get a clue or some thing about our quest when suddenly Thalas pointed out something, what he pointed out was a large piece of horn on the top of a pine tree, simple right? wrong. The tree had The Minotaur guarding it and he did not look happy in the cold. Chapter 12 Thalas: Upon seeing the minotaur I drew Lamia, hoping that the mist would cover for me, I ran through the sliding doors that were expecting me to have a nice time, I was running around the minotaur eventually finding it's blind spot as it could only see about 140 degrees worth of vision I dashed and around it, surprisingly he was just a little too slow, I stabbed him in the ribcage and the sound of hissing air came, nothing was left. I climbed up the pine tree and retrieved the piece of the cornucopia, After a quick slice of pizza for all of us, we booked the next flight to the Philippines,home of Stephanie Amorsolo. Chapter 13 Steph: I always love being back at home, I really need to visit my grandfather's grave in Makati City though, My mom Aurora fell in love with my grandfather because he painted with light in his paintings, just like how my mother does every morning with the sky, painting it beautiful shades of pink and yellow, My grandfather was a famous artist in our country, he won the national artist award four days after he died, he painted about 150 paintings in his lifetime,when my mom saw how much my dad was like my grandfather she fell in love and had me. Chapter 14 Cole:One thing to say about the Philippines: Hot! I'd think that it was a hell on earth, but that would be an understatement, how can those filipinos stand it here? well anyway I've come to a conclusion that steph is not going to backstab us, so we can go and find that piece of the horn without worries, sorta. The only problem was that Steph hadn't said anything at all since we got here. Chapter 15 Thalas: After a while at the Ninoy Aquino National airport I got a little homesick,so I asked steph if I could borrow feesee, which she permitted with a silent nod, I raised it up to the hot filipino sun, threw in a drachma and then said:"Oh goddess of the rainbow show me Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Jackson, in Manhattan, New York, and it showed their faces clearly, I told them how my quest was going and that I was coming home soon. Chapter 16 Steph: While we were waiting for our food to arrive at the table, I noticed something, It was the midsection of a horn attached to the flag of my country, at that moment I said the first thing in 24-hours: "hey guys look over there"! At that point I realized that the area was crowded and that the flagpole was about 50-feet tall. Chapter 17 Cole: "I can reach there, the only problem is that the people might see me". I said, Steph stood up, and made gestures with her fingers as if she was finger painting, and the I realized that the light around me was bending, then I coudn't even see myself, "just go quickly before it wears off" she said, and then I focused everything I trained for in my life, I climbed up a maintenance ladder,got up to the roof and then I jumped. Focusing my will, I cooled the air below me so much it was almost a jelly, I jumped again, then I did what I was always supposed to do. Chapter 18 Thalas: I never knew Cole had wings,or how he could double-jump, or how he was completely invisible except for a glimmer of light around him. It looked almost like an angel, with light around him and wings stretched, he reached the flagpole and removed the piece of the cornucopia. On the plane he explained to me that if you were a child of the four winds, Boreas,Zephyrus,Notus and Eurus, then you are born to fly and that you would have the ability to create wings out of wind, but a lot of the time, it takes about twenty years to be able to fly,meaning that he is unique.As for the double-jump, he cooled the air below him until it's molecules, all packed together, allowed him to use it as a surface to jump on. Chapter 19 Steph: on the flight to New York, I contemplated on everything that happened, I watched my "boyfriend" turn bad, people who were suspicous of me turn warm and returned to my country of birth. Normally im used to the whole villian thing, but why Rick? I had to many questions in my head. Chapter 20 Cole: The moment we got to the airport, Thalas hailed a cab. I mean seriously, We just got to New York, what did this all mean? As it turns out he wasn't born in New York, He was born on a trip from California, In the middle of the Mojave Dessert, 30 miles from Las Vegas, Great I thought, another hot place. Chapter 21 Thalas: When we got to Vegas, we decided to walk the rest of the way, as we drew closer to the place where I was born, I got a distinct feeling that someone was watching us then, suddenly, the lights went out, I was unconscious. Chapter 22 Steph:I woke up only to see Rick's face, the face of a person I used to love, the face of a traitor. "Ano ang gusto mo"!? ''I asked defiantly, "would you wish to repeat that Steph?"he said, "I said you are a stupid,malicious,phsycopath!"I answered. "the last two maybe, but I am any thing stupid dear"he replied, And with that I got an idea, "hey Ricky, want to know something I never told anyone?" I asked, he took the bait and said, "and what would that be?", "well I can go as fast as the thing my mom uses as paint, so you know what that means?"I said with false confidence, "you can't be serious!"he asked fearfully, "oh i'm dead serious, I swear on the River Styx!" I said, and then I added,"I can make myself and others go as fast as light, so ultimately, I can teleport."and with that I turned me, Thalas and Cole invisible. Chapter 23 Cole: As I entered a state of consciousness, I felt a familliar sensation, I was once again, invisible.I looked in front of me to see Steph's Boyfriend, Ricky and then I took advantage of the situation, I took out kpyo and cut my chains, as Ricky and his men fanned out to ''"find" us, as I did this I freed Steph and Thalas too. As we were all freed we drew our weapons, It wouldn't be long till at least one of them came back, I watched as Thalas flicked lamia on , and as Steph draw a spear from feesee, then spun the enchanted necklace, and I watched it turn into a shield."wait, you swore on the River Styx that you could teleport, and you can't teleport?"I questioned. she quickly replied, "I swore that I was dead serious and I was." I looked at her fora second then said, "Okay then, let's go!" I said Chapter 24 Thalas: I can't believe this is happening, trapped in what I think is a huge maze with just ourselves, Rick and his cronies for company, We exited the room but it only took us a couple of minutes to get lost, as we took another hopeless turn, we finally found someone, or should I say... something. Chapter 25 Steph: I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Rick, but it wasn't. It had his body, but his mind, Rick was attached to a machine filled with bubbling gold liquids inside a big glass dome. Suddenly he opened his eyes, and said: "why hello Steph, how do you like Daedalus' labyrinth?" I felt my stomach drop. "the labyrinth was destroyed years ago!" was all I could say. Then he stood up, "no, it was not completely destroyed, lord Kronos had his life force bound to this part of this labyrinth, just as Daedalus has with the rest of this gods-forsaken place"he replied then suddenly he looked at the machine he was connected to, "ah, the proccess is almost complete, you see, in this machine is Ichor the blood of the gods, in fact, all of them, a drop of blood from each and every god, for kronos is the father of the gods, a bit of him is in every god, so when the proccess is complete I will be Kronos." Chapter 26 Cole: As I heard the last of what he said I felt myself turn hot, or should I say hot. "I wont let you get away with this!" and with that I slashed at the tube connecting him to the machine. "No!" was all he could say, "In another minute I would have been immortal!" and then he added "You cant fly far enough to get away from me boy." I replied,"I dont fly, I glide." then with that he heaved his huge blade, I dodged at the last second, but then I realized a neon blue bolt fly past my head, "ah, I see you noticed my weapon,katastrofi, when my brother Luke first stole the lightning bolt, there was one copy made, that copy was defective, it had no power source, but I had it made into a blade for a sword, and as the one with grey eyes knows, the cloak of Hades was thrown into the River Styx, it dissolved, but not completely, I had what was left of it wrapped around the hilt to disguise this power from Zeus as to stop him from recognizing his own weapon, or at least a copy of it, all I needed was a power source, the cornucopia, I had one piece, but instead of getting the other two I let you bring it to me, and now I have it" he bellowed. Chapter 27 Thalas: I stared at the blade for a few seconds, on the handle was the cornucopia in shrunken down form, and then I knew what to do, I threw lamia at the Rick's now strange looking body , he instinctively tried to block it with his sword, little did he know, I was aiming for the sword. As my blade lamia clashed with katastrofi, it chipped of a piece of horn on the handle, I grabbed it and ran back out into the labyrinth, I watched as the cornucopia grew bigger and bigger until it filled my hands, I said: "I wish for the things needed to defeat Rick!" and as soon as I said those words it was filled with my blade lamia and a bunch of parts, as I started to assmble the parts I heard Rick shout: "Come back here!" and I kept on assembling, soon I had a weapon worthy of killing Rick's beastly form, it was a gleaming bronze weapon with the word ydromasaz engraved on it, I stopped running and Rick came closer, at that point I put two and two together. Rick was in front of me, and then I launched moira at unbelievable speeds, a bluish-grey smoke filled the air, moira was lodged inside Rick's body and he collapsed, ydromasaz was a .45 cal. magnum revolver. Chapter 28 epilouge: At camp we were all surprised when Steph suddenly started to cry,I asked her: "hey why are you crying?" but that's when I realized instead of having a sorrowful expression on her face she had a cheerful one. What surprised us even more was how she said:"Ï lost my old boyfriend just to find a new one" then she suddenly wrapped her arms around me, and then kissed me. The day I returned to camp have to be the happiest day of my life, I came back to camp a hero, got back with all my limbs ,got a girfriend, a best friend and I saved the world my dad would be proud of me. concluded by rexagon, king of hexagons *note, If you want to savagely rip me apart for the suckishness of my story I dont blame you.* Category:Thalas Jackson Category:Chapter Page